Sensaciones
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 5 Tema: IwaIma Itsukushima Una expedición, cuya duración es de un día con una noche, no sé si podré soportar estar ahí, no es que sea malo, pero en estas fechas… los recuerdos azotan mi cabeza.


**Hola~**

 **Pues como vio que había ikntober y Kinktober (mamadisimo xD), se me hincharon los ovarios hacer un Fictober para Touken ranbu.  
La lista está en mi Fanpage de FB por si gustan ir a ver o participar :3  
y bueno aclaraciones obligatorias.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, ósea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kitomitsu - Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu - Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi -Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi - Romanizacion Simple.**

 **Saniwa, bueno en este caso haremos referencia a una mujer.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Sensaciones~**

 _Aunque se trate de una expedición, me es incómodo estar aquí, me trae malos recuerdos, me duele el pecho, ¡y ni siquiera es lógico!_

― ¡Oye!

 _Doy media vuelta al oír la voz de Iwatoshi, me obligo a mí mismo a sonreír, no quiero que él note mi malestar._

―Dime. ― _Me acerco con una sonrisa en los labios, espero que no note que es falsa._

―Ya es tarde, descansa, yo la hago de guardia. ― _Dijo con total normalidad._

― ¡Yo lo hago! ― _La verdad es que no iba a poder dormir de ninguna forma, por otro lado Iwatoshi tenía noches que no descansaba como era debido, dejarlo desvelarse otra vez sería malo para su salud._

 _Él sonrió como si nada y negó con la cabeza._

―Pese a mi apariencia, sabes que no soy un niñito. ― _Me gusta que la señorita me mime, pero no que me subestimen._

 _Pero Iwatoshi siguió en pie de hacerla de guardia, ni hablar, es igual o más testarudo que yo, creo que ese es uno de los principales motivos por los cuales nos llevamos bien._

―Este lugar.

 _No dije nada, deje que él dijera lo que tenía que decir, él sabía que por más que me insistiera con que durmiera no aceptaría, y de igual forma el que yo le dijera que se acostara tampoco surtiría efecto._

―No es muy grato, ¿verdad?

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― _Prefería hacerme el tonto._

―No se te da mentir~

 _¡Mira quién habla!_

 _No puedo hablar con Midare o Tomoe porque pones mala cara y luego sales con que no tienes nada._

―Bueno, tampoco es que yo sea un maestro en ello.

 _Iwatoshi…_

 _¿Siempre has sido así?_

 _Sabía que eras amable, pero no que reconocieras tus fallos, al menos no a la primera._

―Oye.

― ¿Hmm?

― ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

 _Una parte de mí, desea oírte decir lo que pensaste de mí en aquel entonces. Porque lo que yo pensé de ti fue…_

―El puente Goyo, el oponente número 1000.

― ¿Eh?

 _Mi corazón… por algún motivo ha comenzado a latir fuerte._

―En mi vida… sólo han ocurrido tres eventos que me han marcado de forma simbólica.

― ¿Tres?, ¿de forma simbólica?, ¿a qué te refieres?

 _No me veas como si fuese nueva mi curiosidad, digo, siempre he sido muy curioso, ¿será que no lo recuerdas?_

― ¡GAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _¿En dónde está el chiste?_

―Tu curiosidad parece acrecentarse cada día más.

 _¡Mi cara ya debe estar roja!_

― ¿Te sientes bien?

 _No sé, tú dime, ¿Cómo te sentirías si te preguntan "¿te sientes bien?" mientras dejan su rostro muy cerca del tuyo?_

―Re-responde mis preguntas.

 _¿Por qué tartamudee?_

―Bueno, como dije, solo cinco eventos ha marcado.

― ¡Habías dicho tres!

 _¿Ya se te olvido?_

―Me había saltado dos.

 _He~ ¿Quién tiene el rostro rojo ahora?_

―El primero, fue cuando conocí al viejo, el segundo, fue en el puente Goyo, justo cuando les conocí a ti y al joven Yoshitsune, el tercero…

 _¿El tercero?_

―El tercero es un secreto.

― ¿Ha?~

―El cuarto, lo que ocurrió allá.

 _Nuevamente sentí presión en mi corazón, el recuerdo es duro, nos separamos y les perdimos, todo a la vez, me sabe mal._

―El quinto, pero no por eso menos importante… ― _¿Y ahora por qué me miras así?_ ―Encontrarte de nuevo.

 _Ahora no sé cómo reaccionar, me hace feliz que recuerdes en donde nos conocimos, pero por otra parte… siento que ese tercer acontecimiento… es el más importante para ti._

― ¡Ñya! ― _Revolverme el cabello tampoco me ayuda a entender._

― ¿Oh?

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Ya amaneció.

 _¿En qué momento?, y encima ahora siento un nudo en el estómago, junto con unas ganas tremendas de hacer que me digas ese "secreto"… ser humano hace las cosas complicadas._

―Hablar de eso… te deja un revoltijo de sensaciones, ¿verdad?

 _Sí, podríamos usar esa palabra para describirlo mejor._

―Bueno, los templos siempre sacan tus más profundos sentimientos, asumo que sus propiedades místicas no está aturdiendo.

―Tienes razón.

―Oremos por ellos.

―Sí.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Sigo pasándome de bara :v pero no quiero quitarle nada a la historia :3**

 **Si este Drabble fue de su agrado déjeme un bonito comentario, sino también Bv**


End file.
